Comfort
by Kitsune No da
Summary: Hiya! This is a S+S fic (like all my other's). It's about when Sakura tells Yukito her feelings. And then, Syaoran helps her. And that's all I'm saying. Please R+R! Thankies!


Title: Comfort  
  
A/N- Hiya all! I decide to write this fic, cuz my friend lend me her vcds of CCS session one. And I just watched the last episode of session one. And for some reason, I just thought of writing this fic. Even though that my last fic I sent in sucked (which I know no body read, or people read, but they knew it sucked....) Oh, and there is one curse word in here, but it's in Japanese. Well, n/e wayz, this fic SHOULD be better than the last one I wrote. Yes, should be. Now, I should stop yakking about this crap. Yes, SHOULD stop....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, wish I did, but I can't. And plus, I'd be drooling over Syaoran all day long, if I did own CCS. Oh wait, I do drool oever Syaoran even though I don't own CCS! Ummm he-hee *runs like heck*  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! MATTE!!" Tomoyo yelled, dashing toward the streets, catching up with Sakura, as Sakura was walking home.   
"Hoe (a/n-I luv how she says Hoe! It's so kawaii! ^^)~? Konbanwa Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, as soon as Tomoyo caught up with her.   
"*breathe* Konbanwa *breathe* Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo finally said, trying to catch her breathe. "Sakura-chan, I was just wondering..."   
"Hai?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, I was just wondering, but do you like Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Of course I do! I mean, he has gone nicer and .."  
"No, I mean not like friends. I mean like past 'friends'?" Tomoyo just said.  
"Hoe~?! What do you mean? You know that I have feelings for Yukito-san." Sakura just said, she tried to blush hard, but for some reason, just couldn't blush as she use to.   
"Okay Sakura-chan. You can say whatever you want, but someday. You'll find out the truth." Tomoyo said looking down.   
"Hoe~?" Sakura said, not understanding what she meant.  
"Umm... Nothin'. C'mon, let's go to your house. I made some chocolate cake. And I'm sure Kero-chan woudn't wanna miss it!" Tomoyo said.  
"Hai."  
~*~*  
"I'm home!" Sakura yelled, as she and Tomoyo just got into the house, and took off their shoes.  
"Hey kaijuu (I dunno how to spell that correctly....). Welcome home." Touya said, as he was cleaning the dishes.   
"I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!" Sakura said.  
"Whatever you say, You'll still be a kaijuu!" Touya just said. Then Sakura was about to explode even worse.  
"Um.. Hey Sakura, how about we go upstairs now." Tomoyo suggested, before Sakura got into war.   
"Hai." Sakura then picker up her skool stuff from the ground, and went up stairs into her room.  
  
~*~*  
"Ohayo (sp?) Kero-chan!" Sakura and Tomoyo said, as soon as they got into Sakura's room.   
"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" Kero said, when he popped out of his drawer.   
"Here Kero-chan! I made some chocolate cake for you!" Tomoyo said, as she took it out of her bag.  
"YAY!!! CHOCOCATE CAKE!!" Kero flew his fast he can to reach the cake. But Tomoyo stopped him.  
"Kero-chan! You CAN have the whole cake under one condition.." Tomoyo said.  
"And that would be?" then Tomoyo whispered it into his ear.  
"NANI?! SHE WOULD-" Kero yelled, but Tomoyo covered his mouth, before he said anything to Sakura.   
"Hoe? What happened?" Sakura asked.  
"Uhhh... Nonthin'! Kero's just overly excite about the chocolate cake!" Then Tomoyo turned around to talk to Kero quietly.  
"Hoe~?" Sakura had to confused look on her face, but just went to working on her homework.  
"*Whisper* Kero! Please! Can you just do it?" Tomoyo said, with big pleading eyes. "And in return, as I said, you'll get the whole cake. Now please Kero." Tomoyo pleaded.   
"....Fine.. I'm only doing it for the cake..." Kero said, and flew over to Sakura.  
"Uh... Sakura-chan.."   
"Um... Don't mind me, I'm just gonna use the bathroom." Tomoyo said, and ran to the bathroom. But before she ran, she put her cake her into her bag, and locked it. So Kero couldn't get it.  
".... That was wierd.. Okay Kero, you had something to say." Sakura said.  
"Uhhh... I just noticed a few umm... Stuff, and I had some questions...."   
"Yes Kero?"   
"Do you have any types... "  
"Types of what?"  
"Uhhh.... DoyouhaveanytypesoffeelingsfortheChineseGaki?!" Kero hurry said, and flew into his drawer, and hid under his blanket.   
". . . . . . KERO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. but when Kero asked her that, she started to blush a bit.  
*whoosh* Tomoyo ran into the room, grabbed her stuff, and was gone in a flash.  
". . . . . . TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!"Sakura also yelled.  
"Hey! Kaijuu! Keep it quiet, and did you just yell out the name of your stuffed animal?" Touya asked, and looked around for Kero, but couldn't seem to find him (since he is in his drawer, hiding under his blanky.)  
". . . .Shitmatta 'Nii-chan. . ." when Sakura passed him, she kicked him on the shin, which was already bruised up, from a few weeks ago, for just making fun of her. Then Sakura took off her jacket off from the jacket rack.  
"I'm going to the park!" Sakura said, and with that, she slammed the door.   
". . . . Why the heck is everyone all gaining up on me today?!" Sakura said, and had the look of 'I'm gonna kill someone any minute soon..'.  
When she arrived at the park, she saw Yukito there, reading his book. Then he looked up, and saw her.  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" he said, and she ran towards him.  
"Ohayo Yukito-san." Sakura said, and blushed very very smally. Then she thought fast, and finally decided to tell him, her feelings.  
"Um... Yukito-san.. I have a confession.." Sakura said, and looked down.  
"Okay." Yukito said, and put down his book.  
"I... I.." Sakura said, began to studder.   
"Yes Sakura? You can tell me anything. It's okay." Yukito said, and put a hand on her shoulder. And again, she had very little, little, blush.  
"I think, I think that I love you." Sakura said, but a red face.  
"No don't." Yukito, said, with a pretty fast reaction.  
"Hoe~?!" Sakura jsut said.  
"You just love me, as a brother like. Since I look like your father, and hangs out with your brother a lot." Yukito said.  
"Oh.. Okay.."  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but do you understand what I mean?"  
"Hai, I understand." Sakura said, and looked down, and just walked away. Then when she thought that she walked far enough, she ran. But she didn't know what direction she was running towards. She bumped into someone, and fell down.  
"Gomen. I wasn't watching where I was looking." Sakura said, got up from the ground, and was about to run. But she feel someone had a strong grip, and held on to her arm. 'What a familar aura...' She thought.  
"Matte, Kinomoto-san." Then she looked up, and saw Syaoran. (remember, he doesn't call her by her first name yet. Well, in the CCS series, he calls her Sakura in the eariler parts. But in my fic, not yet.)  
"Oh Syaoran." then she broke down in tears.   
"Huh? Don't cry. I'm sure everythings fine, whatever happened." 'And I'll kill the dork who made her cry.' (dork is sssoooo my word.)   
"I, I, I.. *sniff* told him, how *sniff* how I felt. *sniff* I told him my *sniff* feelings. And, and, and... He *sniff* told me. That they're just feelings of brotherly love. *sniff* " then she cried more, and he hugged her (Li-kun! How kawaii! oh wait, I stole that line from the ep. where they did the Sleeping Beauty play.), and she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Shh shh.. It's okay." Syaoran said, trying to comfort her. And she turn his shirt from dry to wet. But he didn't seem to mind. As long as it was Sakura. [:)]   
After a while, she stopped crying, and looked up, at his face.   
"Gomen Li-kun.. I just-" Sakura tried to say, but was cut off.  
"It's okay Sakura, it's okay. As long, as you're alrite." Syaoran just said. [:)]  
"Um.. Li-kun, Arigato.. For helping me." Sakura said, and gave him a warm smile, and blushed a bit.   
"You're, you're welcome." Syaoran said, and blushed, and hard I forgot to say."Just remember, I'll help you no matter what. Okay?"   
"Hai." Sakura said, and nodded her head, and stuck out her pinky. "Pinky-swear." Sakura said. Then Syaoran stuck his pinky, and did the pinky swear thingy shake whatever you call it. And Sakura began to blush some more, when she felt his pinky brush against her's.   
"Just remember, I love you Sakura..." Syaoran whipsered softly, but somehow, Sakura heard it perfectly. Then she looked up into his peaceful eyes.  
"Syaoran.. Aishiteru Syaoron." Sakura said, and they slow moved toward eachother. And enjoyed their first kiss.  
After they had they first kiss, they slowly pulled apart.   
"Wow, you got over your problem with Yukito fast." Syaoran just said.  
"Well, I already did, when I know my feelings for you, Syaoran." Sakura just said, and blushed. And so did Syaoran. [:)]  
"Aishiteru Sakura."  
"I love you too." They said when looking into eachother's eyes, and had their second kiss.  
  
~*~*  
(On the phone)  
"Okay Kero. You get the cake, since you did ask her. But I still have to convince her that she has to like Li-kun!!!" Tomoyo just complained.   
"Who'd like that gaki? I mean, he's a gaki!"  
"Well, if you'd get to know him. maybe he's not!"   
Then Tomoyo, and Kero got into an argument, but not knowing about Syaoran and Sakura.   
  
~*~*The End!~*~*  
  
SOoooo~?!?!?!?! What did ya think? Better than all my other fics, huh? Well, please R+R! Thankies all!  
  
  



End file.
